


La vespa e il calabrone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ant-Man][What if].E se Cross e Hope fossero innamorati e amanti?Se dietro il film ci fosse un'altra verità?Raccolta CrossHope.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	La vespa e il calabrone

La vespa e il calabrone

  
Ha partecipato fanfiction challenge II:  
Pairing:  
CrossHope  
Prompt:  
Ambizione  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Amore e follia  
  
  


La luce delle lampadine illuminava il laboratorio.

“Perché tuo padre non vuole dirmi la verità. Io odio dover vivere nella menzogna” ringhiò Cross. Si portò la mano al viso e digrignò i denti, sentendo una fitta all’altezza del petto. Sgranò gli occhi e tirò una manata al tavolo di ferro davanti a sé. Hope sentì il rimbombo metallico risuonare nella stanza e avanzò.

“Mio padre teme la tua ambizione” gli disse. Si portò una mano al fianco e con l’altra si accarezzò la spalla ossuta. Cross espirò rumorosamente.

“A proposito di questo … Odio il fatto che non faccia altro che mandarmi nelle succursali della sua fabbrica. Non si fida di me, delle mie doti, di quello che sono” sibilò. Hope espirò rumorosamente ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Lui è rimasto bloccato nel passato. Tu sei ambizioso, guardi al futuro. Ovvio che ti allontani” ribatté. Le iridi di Cross divennero liquide.

“La verità è che in me vede la follia che ha colpito lui sotto altre forme, ma non si rende conto che l’insania deriva dalla reclusione” ribatté. Si voltò verso Hope e fece un passo verso di lei. Hope ghignò.

“Poverino, costretto a occuparti delle fabbriche in mezzo alla campagna. Ho notato che hai finito per odiare contadini e animali da cortile” disse ironica. Cross inarcò un sopracciglio e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Lo hai dedotto dal fatto che uso belanti e sporche pecore nei miei esperimenti?” chiese sibilando. Hope indurì lo sguardo, socchiuse le labbra e gli si mise di fronte, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Già, ti meriti qualcosa più di classe” mormorò con tono gelido. Cross sorrise e il proprio battito cardiaco accelerò.

“Ad esempio?” domandò.

Hope socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare il caschetto di capelli neri. Avanzò verso di lui, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e gli sorrise.

“Ad esempio me.” sussurrò seducente. Cross sorrise, le prese il mento con la mano e piegò il capo in avanti.

“Oh, tesoro. Non c’è dubbio che tu sia di classe e un uomo ambizioso come me non può farsi sfuggire una simile opportunità” ribatté. Piegò a sua volta la testa e la baciò.

  
Ha partecipato fanfiction challenge II:  
Pairing:  
Cross\Hope  
Prompt:  
 calabrone, vespa  
  
  
  
Cap.2 The true  
  


“Ti rendi conto?! Mi ha nascosto una tuta che apparteneva a mia madre per tutti questi anni!” gridò Hope. Tirò un pugno al sacco da box davanti a sé, facendo cigolare le catene che lo tenevano. Cross accavallò le gambe e appoggiò la schiena contro il sedile della poltrona.

“Ha mai fatto altro che tenerci segreti?” chiese. Hope digrignò i denti e piegò in avanti il capo, la frangetta mora le finì davanti al viso.

“Però non li tiene a quel deficiente convinto di averti ucciso. Preferisce uno scialbo plebeo a sua figlia” soffiò. Cross sospirò e congiunse i polpastrelli delle mani.

“Quell’idiota di Scott credeva davvero che non avessi creato una soluzione per la miniaturizzazione infinita. Era ovvio che le difficoltà del restringimento ci fossero perché era già inserita la potenzialità dell’ingigantirsi per uscire dalla dimensione elementare” mormorò. Hope diede un altro paio di pugni al sacco, facendolo ondeggiare davanti a sé.

“Già, mi sono sorpresa che anche lui si sia salvato. Questo non era previsto” ribatté gelida. Sulla parete alle sue spalle si arrampicarono una serie di formiche soldato. Cross alzò la testa e guardò il soffitto.

“Poco importa. Mi considera scomparso per sempre, questo è l’importante” ribatté. Hope si allontanò dal sacco, raggiunse una sedia e prese un asciugamano appoggiato di sopra.

“ In quel mondo … Hai trovato mia madre?” domandò. Si deterse il sudore che le scendeva lungo il viso. Cross abbassò il capo e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Mi dispiace amore, ma non ci sono riuscito. Non temere, però, ormai tuo padre ha tutti i dati necessari per tirarla fuori” ammise con voce roca. Hope si diresse verso di lui.

“Speriamo” mormorò. Si sedette sulle gambe del fidanzato, mettendosi l’asciugamano dietro il collo e sulle spalle.

“Lo sai che da Wasp sei davvero bellissima? Troppo, per lasciarti in pasto a una semplice formica” le sussurrò seducente Cross, accarezzandole il viso.

“Vespa e Calabrone suona decisamente meglio” mormorò Hope. Si piegò in avanti e gli baciò la fronte spaziosa priva di capelli.

  
Ha partecipato fanfiction challenge II:  
Pairing:  
Cross\Hope  
Prompt:  
 seconda occasione  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Ricchezza  
  


Le ali di Wasp fremettero, la minuscola figura si lasciò cadere all’indietro volando. Una serie di gigantesche formiche soldato facevano scattare le tenaglie volando in circolo intorno a lei. Allungò le braccia sotto la testa, la nuova tuta le aderiva al corpo esaltandole le figure. Un paio di zampette gialle e nere la afferrarono al volo. Il Calabrone la adagiò in piedi davanti a sé. Hope sorrise e si voltò, la figura del suo casco si rifletteva nei vetri gialli di quello di lui. Cross prese le mani di Hope tra le sue, le sorrise da dietro il casco e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Io sono la croce, tu la speranza. Sei la mia possibilità di redenzione” le mormorò.

“Anche tu sei la mia seconda occasione” ribatté Hope. Liberò le mani da quelle di lui.

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare? Ormai la fabbrica è perduta, mio padre non mi darà un soldo e il suo impero è in rovina” spiegò. Passò la mano guantata sul petto muscoloso della tuta di lui, sopra le cellette gialle che assorbivano la luce solare.

“L’Hydra ha qualcosa di mio, non mi hanno pagato, è giusto che io vada a riprendermi il prodotto” ribatté. Si tolse il casco con le zampette superiori della tuta, la parte aguzza rifletteva la luce del sole. Le varie formiche giganti scorrazzavano intorno a loro, sollevando un polverone di terra.

“Già che siamo lì, possiamo anche farci dare gentilmente i loro soldi. In fondo, un’organizzazione quasi del tutto smantellata da un ridicolo uomo con calzamaglia e coperchio di spazzatura colorata, non si merita la ricchezza. Non trovi?” domandò. Hope ridacchiò ed annuì.

“In fondo così aiutiamo anche Ironman. Mio padre lo odia e il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico” sussurrò. Cross si piegò in avanti e le tolse il casco.

“Chi ha detto che la seconda occasione non ti può permettere di vivere sulle coste di qualche isola tropicale?” domandò. Hope lo baciò.

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge  
Ha partecipato fanfiction challenge:  
Prompt:  
Tecnologia  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Il veleno della vespa  
  
  


“La tecnologia dell’Hydra mi ha davvero deluso” si lamentò Cross. Socchiuse gli occhi ed osservò Hope seduta davanti a lui. La giovane donna si accarezzò il grembo rigonfio.

“Gliel’abbiamo proprio fatta. In fondo, la loro testolina era più piccola di quella di una formica” disse. Il vento che entrava dalla finestra faceva ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli neri e le faceva aderire al corpo la camicia da notte rosa che indossava. I disegni floreali del vestito di Hope brillavano illuminati del sole. Le tendine dell’appartamento oscillavano, lasciando intravedere il mare oltre le finestre. Cross si alzò dalla propria sedia e raggiunse quella a dondolo della donna. Afferrò lo schienale, fermandola dal dondolare e si piegò in avanti. Baciò il collo di Hope, facendole il solletico. La donna ridacchiò e allungò la mano, accarezzandolo.

“Non si aspettavano che una donna incinta fosse pericolosa in battaglia” sussurrò.

“Non avevano solo la tecnologia di scadente se hanno sottovalutato il veleno di una vespa” rispose lo scienziato. Accarezzò il pancione della donna e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Affrettati a nascere piccolino” bisbigliò.

“O piccolina” ribatté Hope.

#prayforparis. Ho scritto questo per metabolizzare la strage di Parigi  
Ha partecipato fanfiction challenge:  
Prompt:  
Tradimento  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Guerra  
  
  


Hope guardò il diamante sopra il suo anello dorato e sorrise. Alzò la mano dalle dita affusolate e la mise in controluce davanti alla finestra, osservando la pietra brillare illuminata dalla luce del tramonto.

“Decisamente ho un marito di classe” si vantò.

Sentì delle voci provenire nella stanza accanto, abbassò il braccio e si diresse verso di esse. Raggiunse la porta socchiusa, la aprì ed entrò raggiungendo il marito. Si sedette sul divanetto di bambù accanto a lui e si voltò verso la televisione. Vide una serie di immagini di esplosioni, seguite da immagini di transenne e di persone che correvano.

“Del finimondo in Africa hanno parlato decisamente meno di quanto avrebbero dovuto, ora, invece, è il panico” spiegò Cross. Unì le mani sotto il mento e socchiuse gli occhi. Hope gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, rabbrividendo.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese. Le iridi di Cross brillarono di riflessi argentei.

“C’è una guerra civile in America. Se ci avessero scoperto ci avrebbero chiamati traditori, ma ora chi veramente si sta macchiando di tradimento sta uscendo allo scoperto” sussurrò.

“Una guerra civile?” bisbigliò Hope. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo AntMan correre sullo schermo davanti a una parete squarciata.

“Quello è Scott” sussurrò. Cross corrugò la fronte e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.

“Come sempre dalla parte di chi sembra essere il buono, di chi è convinto di avere ragione. Non si rendono conto che se adesso vince quel pagliaccio di Capitan America, l’intera nazione avrà perso” disse. Hope gli cinse il braccio e se lo portò al petto.

“Vuoi tornare? Vuoi fare qualcosa?” chiese. Cross abbassò lo sguardo, voltandosi verso di lei e gli accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

“Ho una famiglia da proteggere” ribatté.

  
Scritta sentendo: Angel - Theory of a deadman  
Ha partecipato fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
Cross\Hope  
lezione/i di meditazione  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Preparandosi al lieto evento  
  
  


“Pensi che io sia in grado di andare a delle lezioni di meditazione in questo momento?” chiese Hope. Cross la avvolse tra le proprie braccia all’altezza delle spalle e le baciò la testa sui capelli corvini.

“Devi pur imparare la respirazione per il parto” le sussurrò.

“Non trovo di classe andare a quelle specie di ridicole preparazioni da ospedale” brontolò la giovane. I capelli a caschetto le solleticavano il collo. Si deterse le labbra con un fazzolettino.

“E se mi venisse da vomitare proprio mentre sono lì? Sarebbe imbarazzante … per non parlare di come sarà vestita quella gentaglia” si lamentò. Cross ridacchiò e la cullò contro il proprio corpo.

“Devi far venire gli anticorpi contro i plebei a nostro figlio” la stuzzicò. Le iridi di Hope brillarono e socchiuse le labbra pallide.

“Forse la meditazione mi aiuterà a sopportare gli altri partecipanti” sussurrò Hope. Cross abbassò le mani fino al ventre rigonfio e lo accarezzò.

“Il dottore presto verrà sull’isola, finalmente sapremo di che sesso è” bisbigliò.

Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRqXiD15sgw&feature=push-u&attr_tag=SQ5QzdaochdHGLJm-6.

Cap.7 La figlia della vespa

Cross sorseggiò il bicchiere di vino rosso rubino, sembrava brillare nella penombra. Era affacciato dalla finestra, il corpo gli premeva contro il davanzale. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, il vento gli sferzava il viso e la testa calva, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Amore” si sentì chiamare. Finì il contenuto del bicchiere e lo appoggiò sul davanzale, allontanandosi.

Si voltò e guardò Hope, le sorrise guardando la piccola tra le sue braccia.

“La nostra regina come sta?” domandò. Guardò la piccola, teneva il labbro sporto in fuori, gli occhi assottigliati e le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Non vuole ancora andare a dormire” spiegò la donna.

“La maestra mi limita. Oggi volevo disegnare, papà” si lamentò la piccola.

Cross fece una risata roca e si piegò in avanti, prese la bambina in braccio e se la cullò al petto.

“Sei uguale a tua madre. Una vespa che vuole volare libera e pungere in libertà.

Ti va se disegniamo insieme?” propose il genitore.

La bambina gli sorrise.

“Davvero, papà?” domandò.

“Certo, Hime. La maestra non comprende l’importanza dei tuoi desideri. Magari lo andiamo a fare in riva al mare” propose.

“Bello” disse la bambina. Sgranò gli occhi che le brillarono e aprì la bocca a o.

“Preparo il necessario” disse Hope.

< Ancora non ci credo di essere qui, libera e lontana, in questo angolo di paradiso.

Alle volte, innamorarsi di un calabrone è l’unico modo per trovare la chiave della propria felicità > pensò.


End file.
